


Reunion

by helens78



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-29
Updated: 2006-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of many looks at Kronos's thoughts as he tracks Methos down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Adam Pierson. Such a plain name for a man with so much history. Not plain enough, though; he isn't one of a dozen John Smiths, and he can't hide among numbers in the phone book.

Well. Not the phone book, precisely; he's not fool enough to be listed there. But one man with a tattoo on his wrist led to another to another, and sooner or later one of them had _Adam Pierson_ written down neatly in an address book, and Kronos went to Methos's apartment building to wait.

He comes out of his doorway, and Kronos sees it the minute the buzz hits. He's not sure what, exactly, he's going to do, until Methos opens his mouth.

"MacLeod? Is that you?"

Rage sparks red behind Kronos's eyes, and the knife is out of his hands and buried in Methos's heart in an instant.

"Greetings, brother."

"Kronos--"

"I missed you, too."

He means it. He missed Methos like this most of all: bleeding, dying, and calling his name.

It's good to be reunited again.

_-end-_


End file.
